Pequeños gestos
by Aileen31
Summary: "-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -Estoy sentado en un parque, junto a mi abusona personal viendo las estrellas ¿y tú?-. Arnold sonrió de lado viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, Helga solo atino a verlo y soltó una risa, y al minuto ensombreció su mirada, Arnold se percato de ello." Dejen sus reviews!
1. Capítulo 1

~Pequeños gestos~

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Hillwood, a pesar de ello, la noche estrellada podía verse con tal claridad que podía alumbrar toda zona, claro que la electricidad de la ciudad ayudaba.

Una pequeña niña de nueve años estaba caminando sola por el rumbo de un parque, pateando pequeñas piedrecitas en el suelo maldiciendo en voz baja: -estúpida Olga, estúpida Lila, estúpido Bob, estúpida Miriam, estúpidos todos-; aun con la mirada gacha deja de caminar cuando ve una pequeña banca y suspira; -estúpida yo…-, se sento en la banca y al instante sintió una oleada de frio, maldiciendo en voz baja por no haberse traido un sueter.

Helga tan solo contemplaba la luna cuando empezó a recitar un pequeño poema:

-Oh luna bella que lo ves todo ¿puedes ver a mi verdadero amor?, oh luna, ¿puedes ver mi felicidad?-

-¿Helga?- La mencionada dio un pequeño salto ante el susto y volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con cierta cabeza de balón.

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?- Helga suspiro mientras volteaba la cabeza para volver a ver a la luna, no quería pelear, ni siquiera hablar, ¿para qué insultarlo? Lo menos que quería era lamentarse después por su actitud.

-¿Estabas recitando poemas?- Helga volvió a mirarlo sonrojada, pero no hizo nada para negarlo.

-Si-

-Tengo que preguntar que te pasa, normalmente gritarías y me echarías a la patadas por haberte interrumpido… ¿puedo sentarme?- Arnold decía todo en un susurro apenas audible, pero con suficiente volumen para que Helga lo escuchara con claridad, señalaba la banca y el espacio vacio en ella cuando formulo su pregunta, la rubia quien había volteado a verlo cuando el hablo de nuevo, se encogió de hombros sediendole un poco de su espacio.

-Es un país libre Arnoldo-. Arnold solo se sento, dejando pasar minutos de un extrañable pero comodo silencio, al fin decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Por lo visto recitaba poemas-

-A lo que me refiero, es que haces a estas horas de la noche-. Helga no respondió, ni siquiera lo miraba, Arnold vio que ella estaba sin ninguna protección para aquel frio, al instante bajo la mirada a sus dos suéteres y pensaba, lo mas probable es que al cederle el sueter, ella no lo aceptaría y le gritaría, pero si no lo había hecho antes, podría no hacerlo ahora, tentar la suerte con Helga G. Pataki era un riesgo, un suicido, pero valia la pena intentarlo aunque terminara muerto.

Helga sintió un calor agradable proporcionado por la tela, miro el sueter ahora puesto en su espalda y acto seguido miro a Arnold, este solo sonreía, esperando un golpe, un grito o una patada, pero Helga una vez mas rompió su rutina.

-Gracias-. Otra vez un silencio perfilado con la noche inundo el paisaje, esta vez fue Helga la que rompió con este.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Estoy sentado en un parque, junto a mi abusona personal viendo las estrellas ¿y tu?-. Arnold sonrio de lado viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, Helga solo atino a verlo y solto una risa, y al minuto ensombreció su mirada, Arnold se percato de ello

-¿En verdad abuso demasiado no? ¿no te cansas de que dia y noche solo este molestándote? Personas normales ya me hubieran gritado que parara, habrían tomado venganza por todo lo que les he hecho, pero tu no…- Helga a este punto lo miraba entre una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y dolor. -¿Por qué?-.

Arnold quedo anonado, no todos los días veía a Helga, aquella rubia de dos coletas, mandona, enojona y burlona, analizando sus acciones y preguntándote porque no respondías ante ellas, era mas común que ella estuviera feliz de que nadie hiciera nada contra ella, pero no, estaba ahí, sentada y triste, diciéndote en su idioma que ya no te dejaras abusar. Arnold tardo años en responder.

-Supongo que tal vez es una relación de amistad poco común, es bonito y a la misma vez feo; la verdad no se si me explico, se que tu no eres tan mandona, no eres tan enojona ni odias a todo ser vivo que voltee a verte, solamente no te gusta que los demás te vean débil, y tratas de demostrarlo a tu manera, se que eres buena Helga, tu siempre estas apoyando a todo mundo, anónimamente, pero al fin al cabo ahí estas.

Arnold sonreía de lado mientras la veía con un leve color rojizo en las mejillas, Helga ahora era la muda, pero pronto sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos aunque no dejaba que las lagrimas escapasen, sonreía hacia la dirección de Arnold.

-¿Piensas que soy buena persona?-.

-Mas que eso, se que eres una increíble persona Helga-. Tal vez era el frio, o la noche, tal vez era el efecto que tenían las sodas Yahoo en el azúcar, no se supo como, ni porque, nunca las leyes universales podrían explicar aquella acción; Helga estaba llorando como una pequeña niña, Arnold la estaba consolando mientras acariciaba su cabello dándoles pequeños besos.

Cuando Helga se hubo calmado; la mayoría de las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas dejando solo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, hacia frio, pero los dos rubios no lo percataban, Arnold estaba sorprendido, feliz, y con un incontenible deje de ternura al ver a Helga asi, a la misma Helga que vio en aquel dia de kínder, aquella que tanto había buscado por mucho tiempo, tratando de desenmascararla y poder probar que Helga G. Pataki tenia sentimientos; Helga estaba avergonzada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lanza a llorar a los brazos del chico que amas en silencio y molestas a diario? ¿estaria asustado, espantado, o asqueado por lo que vio? Su rostro denotaba todo lo contrario, parecía tan feliz, y secretamente Helga igual lo estaba.

La rubia sonrio tímidamente.

-Gracias Arnold-.

-De nada Helga ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola! Bien, verán, ya había subido la historia, pero no se me ocurrió verla, y hasta que vi que no se subió completa, la edite diviendola en dos partes, de todas maneras, ¡espero les guste!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Arnold sonreía de lado mientras la veía con un leve color rojizo en las mejillas, Helga ahora era la muda, pero pronto sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos aunque no dejaba que las lagrimas escapasen, sonreía hacia la dirección de Arnold.  
-¿Piensas que soy buena persona?-.  
-Más que eso, se que eres una increíble persona Helga-. Tal vez era el frio, o la noche, tal vez era el efecto que tenían las sodas Yahoo en el azúcar, no se supo cómo, ni porque, nunca las leyes universales podrían explicar aquella acción; Helga estaba llorando como si el mundo dependiese de eso, Arnold la estaba consolando mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
Cuando Helga se hubo calmado; la mayoría de las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas dejando solo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, hacia frio, pero los dos rubios no lo percataban, Arnold estaba sorprendido, feliz, y con un incontenible deje de ternura al ver a Helga así, a la misma Helga que vio en aquel día de kínder, aquella que tanto había buscado por mucho tiempo, tratando de desenmascararla y poder probar que Helga G. Pataki tenía sentimientos; Helga estaba avergonzada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lanza a llorar a los brazos del chico que amas en silencio y molestas a diario? ¿Estaría asustado, espantado, o asqueado por lo que vio? Su rostro denotaba todo lo contrario, parecía tan feliz, y secretamente Helga igual lo estaba.  
La rubia sonrió tímidamente.  
-Gracias-.  
-De nada Helga ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-.  
-Está bien-. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la banca, Helga y Arnold estaban juntos, caminando juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, en silencio y sonriendo, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que la locura estaba presente, sin embargo, cualquiera que los viera, diría, tal vez a regañadientes, que no se podía negar la ternura causada por esta escena, porque no importaba como se llevasen, al final, sabían que ambos estarían ahí cuando el otro lo necesitara. Lo único que se necesita, es un pequeño gesto.

**(A partir de aquí es un final alternativo, si quieren leer lo demás es bajo su criterio, y no, no tiene lemmon ni nada de eso, digo esto porque pienso que a partir de aquí lo arruine lol, si quieren leer el final alternativo, olviden lo de pequeño gesto, ya que eso arruinaría el otro final, y ya, no los molesto, si quieren seguir leyendo gracias, y si no... igual gracias (?)**

El efecto de la luna ayudaba a que el contraste de la paleta de colores de sus caras fueran más notorias, el frió había desaparecido, al menos para aquellos pequeños, el calor emanado de cada uno los protegía, no se percataban de que ya habían llegado a la casa Pataki, cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos no sabían que hacer ¿Cómo despedirse? ¿Un abrazo, un beso, un apretón de manos? ¿Qué seria propio decir?  
Lentamente Helga deshizo ese apretón de manos, contra su voluntad, claro está; y volteo a verlo. Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de aquel momento, solo que este era incomodo.  
-Bueno…  
-Bueno…  
Arnold sonrió por el dialogo dicho al unisonó.  
-Arnold… yo… gracias-. Si, un gracias era suficiente, era un buen comienzo, algo propio ¿no?  
-De nada Helga, si me necesitas, ya sabes que aquí estaré-.  
-¿"Aquí estaré"? ¿Te refieres a que estarás al final de las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa esperando para cuando me sienta mal y solo saldré para el consuelo de cinco minutos del señor Shortman?-. Vale, era un mal chiste, pero sirvió para aligerar el ambiente, Arnold rio de buena gana.  
-Estoy disponible desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana porque tengo escuela y practica de beisbol-.  
-¡Vaya! Logre que Arnold Shortman usara el sarcasmo, ¡deberían de darme un premio!-. Helga había recuperado su sonrisa burlona, y levantaba los brazos con las manos en puños como si estuviese celebrando algo.  
-Un Óscar estaría bastante bien querida Helga-. Ambos rubios rieron a carcajada limpia, con ambas sonrisas, Helga vio la puerta de su casa, no le gustaría regresar ahí, necesitaba seguir distrayéndose, un abismo de tristeza fue reflejada en la cara de Helga, y Arnold se percato de ello.  
-Umh… ¿Helga?  
-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón?  
-¿Fue tan grave?-. Helga se tenso ¿Cómo se había enterado del problema con su familia?, poco después se acordó de cómo había llorado en su hombro y recordaba haber balbuceado un estúpido Bob, Miriam y Olga; solo atino a encogerse en hombros y después mirarlo.  
-Un poco, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero hoy estalle-. Volvió a mirar la puerta y suspiro hablando consigo misma –de verdad no quiero regresar-.  
Se quedaron en silencio, ¿Cómo podía hacer feliz a Helga? ¿Cómo podía lograr que ella sonriese de nuevo? Arnold tuvo una idea.  
-¿Te parece algo? Entra a tu cuarto por la ventana, si te ven, finge hablar por celular, mañana te invito al cine y no tendrás que verlos todo el día-. Arnold sabía que eso era un pésimo consejo ¿Quién pensaría que el diría algo para que escapases de los problemas sin tener las palabras: "tienes que arreglarlo, habla con ellos, todo estará bien" de por medio? Ni siquiera Arnold conocía la respuesta, lo único que sabía es que quería ver a Helga sonreír, y si eso significaba romper de vez en cuando las reglas, eso haría.  
-¿Me estás diciendo, tu, Arnold Shortman, que escape de la justicia?-. La pequeña rubia estaba anonada y sonreía, pues la conclusión había llegado rápidamente a su mente ¡una cita! Arnold se encogió en hombros sonriéndole.  
-Solo por hoy y mañana, Arnold Shortman romperá su rutina de no escapar de las reglas, y por cierto, la verdad el abuelo me matara si se entera que llegue a esta hora, una coartada de cómo estuve platicando contigo horas y horas en mi habitación no me vendría mal.  
-Tú me cubres y yo te cubro ¿eh? ¡Tenlo por hecho cabeza de balón!-.  
-Entonces, hasta mañana Helga-.  
Como si ambos no habían roto la rutina cientos de veces, Helga le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta el patio trasero para entrar a su cuarto, antes de llegar a este, Helga volteo y lo despidió con la mano, Arnold solo atino a sonreírle, si bien aunque estaba sonrojado, estaba feliz, lentamente camino para atrás ahora levantando su mano para despedirse, perdió a Helga de vista y ahora fue él quien se volteo para recorrer el trayecto hacia su casa.  
Ambos sonreían, cada uno en su cuarto, de una noche mala y aburrida, la presencia del otro había ayudado gratamente, a veces no era necesario recurrir a los chocolates, a la comida, videojuegos o algún otro interés, a veces el salir a pasear y hacerle compañía alguien, era una buena forma de mejorar todo aquello y pintarte la sonrisa en la cara, porque no hacía falta más que un pequeño gesto.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

_Porque a veces no hace mas que un pequeño gesto~_

Aquí les vengo con la cursilería barata y mis palabras, si bien no había llegado más que hasta donde caminan juntos cuando se termino la inspiración, pensé en cortar el one-shoot hasta ahí, pero ¡vamos! necesitaba el viejo cliché (si, ya sé lo que significa) para que me sintiera bien con mi intento de escrito, aun así, lo corte un poco y le agregue el "final alternativo" ya depende de hasta donde quieran ustedes parar de leer, o el final que escojan c:

La verdad es que la idea surgió de anoche, he leído muchas historias, creo que el decir a los 9 años "te amo" es muy apresurado ¿no? lo dice la niña de 13 que le dice te amo a su tortuga (?), y pues quise hacer esto, ese es el porqué del título lol

Solo es un One-Shoot, no hay continuacion xD aun asi espero les guste!

Dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan!


End file.
